Yu-Gi-Oh! End of Days
by Saiba Aisu
Summary: Long ago, the Six Sacred Dragons battled against a mysterious darkness and its demonic servants. Now, the seals have weakened and an ancient evil has been unleashed, threatening the students of Neo Duel Academy. Join our heroes as they struggle to uncover the truth and master their destinies.
1. Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh! End of Days**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: The Eyes of the Enemy / プロローグ****: 敵の目**

This story begins long ago, when the world and the gods who fashioned it were still young. At that time, a mysterious alignment of stars shifted the balance between the dimensions of heaven, hell, and earth. As the natural order changed, a strange and chaotic power flowed over the world, wreaking havoc and ruin. Responding to this crisis were the Champions of the Gods—six chosen warriors, each fighting alongside their faithful companions, the Sacred Dragons.

Although both sides fought fiercely, neither was able to secure a conclusive victory. Unable to destroy the darkness completely, the Champions decided instead to seal it away in the void between the worlds; ultimately, however, this endeavor proved to be too much. Utterly drained of power from their cataclysmic battle, the Six Dragons began to fade until they existed within the physical world as little more than pure spirit. Although the Champions remained vigilant and the barrier held firm for many years, they knew all too well that one day that same evil would be unleashed upon the world once more. In order to safeguard the future of humanity, each of the Champions bound a fragment of his dragon's spirit to the moral world, sealing it inside a stone column deep within the Temple of Light. Then, alongside their companions, they departed for the next life.

These six pillars—known to some as the Memorial of the Sacred Dragons—managed to escape the ravages of time, even as the world around them changed. Eventually, the Six Dragons were discovered by and adapted by mythological researchers from Industrial Illusions into the game of Duel Monsters. Although they were no longer known by their true names and much of their history had been forgotten, the spirit fragments of the Six Dragons endured, awaiting the day when they would once battle the forces of the Shadow alongside the Champions of the Gods.

As the millennial of that fateful battle approaches, the barriers holding the darkness in place weaken with each passing day. Meanwhile, the Six Stars, servants of the Great Darkness, begin to move slowly back into their sinister constellations, even as their followers among the world of men prepare for their return. The Enemy waits hungrily for another chance to break free and spell the ruin of the world. Vain, envious, and sly, the passing of a thousand years is but a blink to the eyes of the enemy.

* * *

"The barriers are weakening."

The voice, deep and blunt, belonged to a tall man, shrouded in a heavy black trench coat with a matching hat and boots. He was pale, with golden-gray hair, stormy gray eyes and an unlined but ageless face.

"Don't go too far," he said sharply, his words drifting through the gloom.

"I won't," came the reply—a melodic voice that suggested its owner was female.

Slowly the room swam into focus, illuminated faintly by a golden light that flickered like a dying fire. It was circular with a high ceiling that was barely visible and carved from dusky stone, its walls lined with faded carvings in a strange language. At six different points throughout the room, narrow openings could be observed, twisting and winding away into the darkness. Dust trickled slowly from above and drifted upon the air, but there was no other movement, save for its two inhabitants.

"_The barriers are weakening_," the man growled again after a moment. "Goddamnit, stay put, will you? The last thing we need is for you to get lost."

His words were directed towards the other side of the room, where a slender figure was drifting along the walls, garbed in a deep purple-black robe that concealed everything but her upper face. She turned and regarded her companion for a moment, her dark eyes filled with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

"We knew that already," she reminded him playfully, apparently unconcerned by his foul temper. "But you wanted to come here anyways, to see if we could discover something else…"

Her lower veil shifted slightly, as if she were smiling faintly beneath the fabric.

"Why don't you stick to your investigation while I do the same?" she continued, turning back towards the walls eagerly. "It won't take long."

"Suit yourself," the man replied shortly, crossing his arms with an air of impatience. "Just keep in mind that the longer we stay here, the more unlikely it is that we'll be able to return."

"You worry too much," the woman replied absentmindedly, leaning in to study one of the carvings more closely. "It might take us a bit longer to get out, but we'll be fine. I trust you completely."

The man grunted in reply, clearly not mollified by her reassuring words. He watched as the woman extended one hand and placed it upon the wall, her slim fingers splayed across its jagged surface.

"Can you see anything?" he said after a few minutes, stepping aside to avoid a sudden trickle of dust.

"Not as much as I'd like to," the woman replied slowly in disappointment, stepping back from the carving. She shook her head as if trying to dispel unbidden memories from her mind.

"It's as I suspected," she continued, turning back towards her companion. "All six of them endure, but I can't confirm their exact location. It would appear that three of them have already found their partner… Two more are pure and unsullied, but held in place by powerful magic."

She paused and for the first time, a look of doubt blossomed in her eyes.

"And the last?" the man asked sharply.

"I cannot see it at all," she sighed. "Only a veil of blackness—no matter how hard I try, I can't pierce it. I fear the worst."

"Then it has fallen into the hands of the enemy," he said after a moment, his gray eyes hardening at the thought. "We'll have to move quickly if we're to prevent the same from happening to the others."

He turned on his heel and strode towards the closest opening, pausing upon its pitch-black threshold.

"Are you coming?" he growled, clearly impatient to be on his way.

"This place has slumbered for so long," the woman said softly to herself, her eyes sweeping the room as if seeing past its faded interior towards something that lay beyond. "Yet a slow blood still pulses through its veins as it dreams, remembering the past and looking towards the future…"

"Come on, Methys," he interrupted, halting her murmured reverie. "If we don't hurry, there won't be a future for any of us, remember?"

Methys nodded her assent and crossed the room with quick, flowing steps. She took the man's hand and took a deep breath, as if preparing to dive underwater.

Then she stepped forward, leading him into the twisting confines of the passage. Within moments, the darkness had swallowed them both.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: Welcome to Neo Duel Academy! /ターン １： ネオ・デュエル・アカデミーへようこそ！**

A gentle breeze wound it ways invisibly through clear blue skies, a handful of golden and scarlet leaves trailing in its wake. The wind blew towards the tall shining structures of Neo Domino City, a glittering metropolis of lights that seemed to extend endlessly in all directions, carrying with it the fading heat of summer and the crisp scent of autumn. The wind seemed to lag slightly as it reached the southern edge of the massive city, where the silver-gray of the land gradually met the wide curve of the deep blue sea.

This portion of the city seemed much more pleasant and remote: within an elaborated black-gated compound, several large buildings and uninterrupted stretches of emerald grass could be observed, as well as wide avenues lined with trees. With a last sigh, the wind dissipated, abandoning the leaves to the forces of gravity once more. They whirled downwards in a scattered frenzy of color until one of them alighted upon the nose of a dark-haired young man lying spread-eagled on the grass. Daisuke Kuwabara blinked at the sensation and sat up in surprise; as the leaf tumbled towards the ground, he caught with a swift movement, gazing at it intently.

To most others, the leaf would have been an object of passing curiosity, something to be glanced at briefly and then discarded. But no detail of its delicate veined structure was wasted on Daisuke, nor did any subtle change in its coloration fail to catch his eye. After a moment of additional scrutiny, he stored the leaf in his pocket for safekeeping and gazed back up at the sky, closing his eyes and enjoying the sun's warmth. A few seconds later, a loud but not unpleasant ringing sound echoed across the campus, similar to a bell. Moments later, the growing rumble and murmur of the students could be heard as they began to emerge from the surrounding buildings.

Getting to his feet slowly, Daisuke raised his arms in a stretch, his features splitting into a ferocious yawn. Despite his evident youth, he was a well-built individual with bright eyes and dark brown hair, scattered with golden highlights. He turned and walked leisurely in the direction of the Dining Hall, a large and avant-garde structure made entirely of steel and glass. As he walked, Daisuke dusted himself off absentmindedly. Although his clothing consisted of a simple hooded sweatshirt worn over a black v-neck shirt, jeans, and worn sneakers, he wore his garments comfortably, like a second skin.

Ahead of him, the wide doors of the Dining Hall were already crowded with students attempting to make their way inside, eager to eat lunch after a morning of difficult classes. They appeared to be from several different backgrounds and disciplines: skin of all colors mingled freely within the throng. While some students appeared to favor uniforms, others—like Daisuke—did without.

Although they appeared to be nothing more than an average group of adolescents, Daisuke wasn't fooled. He knew all too well that each of these students, from the most talented Raviel Blue to the lowliest Uria Red, would make for a deadly opponent at Duel Monsters. After all, Neo Duel Academy accepted nothing less than the most promising young Duelists as students. As he stepped into the shade of the building, he felt a brief spur of elation—as always, the presence of so many skillful players excited him more than anything else.

As the students surged into the elegant three-story cafeteria, Daisuke could see that many of them appeared to be engaged in more than just casual conversation. Heading in the direction of his usual table, he spotted several groups of students standing together, speaking to one another in an animated fashion punctuated with emphatic gestures.

_I wonder what the fuss is about_, Daisuke wondered, sliding into his seat, his eyes flashing across the dozens of digital screens that were generated upon the walls, each advertising the different types of food available. He grimaced slightly as his stomach rumbled.

"You're early, Daisuke," came an amused voice from behind him. "That's so unlike you, don't tell me you're finally changing your ways!"

Daisuke turned in his seat and smiled at the sight of Leon Dreidt, who flashed him a friendly grin and handed him one of the two trays he was carrying, piled high with a delicious assortment of chicken, rice, and vegetables.

"You're a lifesaver, Leon," he replied, accepting the tray gratefully as he eyed the long lines of students that had already formed. He clapped his hands together, raised his chopsticks, and then began to eat with gusto while Leon sat down next to him, preferring to attack his food with a fork and knife.

Unlike Daisuke, whose features were predominantly Asian, Leon had pale skin and a shock of dark hair above a pair of greenish-blue eyes. He was almost a full head taller than Daisuke, if not built as solidly. Yet while the two boys had almost nothing in common in terms of appearance, they had inseparable since last year, when they had both started at Neo Duel Academy. The fact that they were both Uria Red students and shared several classes had only served to deepen their friendship.

"So where were you for second period today?" Leon asked, swallowing a generous amount of soda as another group of Uria students filled the remaining seats at the table. "Professor Elrondale was covering Speed Spells in the context of unusual situations… I'm not gonna lie, it was a pretty intense lecture, but dead useful. She almost had an aneurysm when she called attendance and you didn't show up."

Daisuke wiped his mouth and laughed dryly at the thought—despite the fact that she was young and extremely pretty, Professor Elrondale was very strict and had little patience for slackers.

"I dunno, Leon," he replied honestly, "just staring at the sky and taking some time on my own… I didn't feel like I could deal with another class after an hour and a half of taking notes on the History of Duel Monsters."

Leon gave a sympathetic groan at the mention of their least-favorite subject and bit into his sandwich.

"I'm serious about the game and learning how to improve," Daisuke continued, "but sometimes I wish it didn't involve learning such useless stuff… I understand that Yugi Mutou, Judai Yuki, and Yusei Fudo were some of the greatest Duelists the world has ever seen… I just don't see how that affects us, though."

His friend nodded and swallowed. "I know what you mean," he agreed. "I don't really understand the point of that class—I'd much rather work on _becoming_ the next King of Games than learning about past ones, you know?"

At that moment, a musical bell sounded from the unseen speakers of the Dining Hall, putting a temporary halt to their conversation. The many digital screens on the walls were simultaneously wiped blank; a moment later, the image of a woman appeared. She was attractive, perhaps in her early thirties, with long silky black hair arranged in a simple but elegant knotted hairstyle and liquid dark eyes. Several of the students instinctively sat up as they recognized Headmistress Shirayuri, the Principal of the Academy.

"Good afternoon, students," she began in a low and pleasant voice. "I apologize for interrupting your lunch hour, but the staff and I have an important announcement to make. We would like to inform you that the results of the Homecoming Examination are now available. Accordingly, the names of the eight students who obtained the highest scores within the Academy will now be displayed. As always, these students are expected to represent the school at the Star Nexus Tournament, the first round of which will take place this weekend."

At these words, an excited murmur enveloped the room as the students broke out into conversation once more—obviously, they had been awaiting this development eagerly all morning.

"I wonder who will represent the academy this year?" Daisuke wondered idly, helping himself to another piece of chicken.

"Isn't it obvious?" Leon scowled, while Headmistress Shirayuri elaborated upon the qualities of sportsmanship and fair play that were expected of the participants. "It'll probably be a bunch of Raviel Blues like last time, with a handful of Hamon Yellows tossed in here and there." He drummed his fingers angrily on the table as he glared at the screens, his scowl widening.

Daisuke sighed, wishing his friend weren't quite so competitive at times. Despite the fact that he was an excellent Duelist, Leon wasn't the best at taking tests in the Academy; for this reason, he had been placed in Uria Red with Daisuke. Unfortunately, test-taking was a quality that was prized at the academy, as indicated by the fact that comprehensive exam scores, rather than actual matches, were the method used to determine the tournament participants.

"This whole concept of dividing students into different dorms is stupid," Leon growled, not for the first time. "Who cares if you know the boring specifics of a card as long as you can win the Duel? If it were up to me—"

At that moment, Leon's one-sided tirade was brought to an abrupt halt as Headmistress Shirayuri's image wavered and disappeared. A moment later it was replaced by a simple chart, displaying the name and dormitory of the student, ranked in order according to the score they had obtained on the exam. To the left of each row, a small square depicted an image of the corresponding student.

Suddenly Leon's hand closed like a vise upon Daisuke's shoulder as he shook him back and forth. "Look at that!" he howled, pointing wildly with his other hand at the screen, near the bottom of the list. Daisuke blinked—it took him a moment to recognize his own face displayed next to the number 7, while Leon was listed below him as the eight participant.

STAR NEXUS PARTICIPANTS

1. **Alexander Frost** (Raviel Blue)  
2. **Adrienne Guadiacco** (Raviel Blue)  
3. **Raphael Manganelli** (Raviel Blue)  
4. **Hayden Omirou** (Hamon Yellow)  
5. **Vera Leigh** (Hamon Yellow)  
6. **Caroline Lace** (Uria Red)  
7. **Daisuke Kuwabara** (Uria Red)  
8. **Leon Dreidt** (Uria Red)

Leon took another gulp of his fizzing beverage to steady himself before glancing over at his friend. Throughout the cafeteria, the remaining students were staring at them unabashedly.

"Well," Daisuke said, patting him on the back and grinning, "it looks like this year is going to be a lot more interesting than I thought."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S Notes**:

And there you have it, the first chapter of many! It may not have been too long or action-packed, but it's meant to serve as an introductory piece to help give you a sense of the atmosphere at Neo Duel Academy. The next chapter will serve to broaden the environment, introducing many important characters and providing further insight into the complex hierarchy of the student body.

**GLOSSARY**:

Neo Domino City: A major city located along Japan's eastern coast, not far from Tokyo, renowned for its advanced technology. Although the city is home to elaborate shopping, historical, and entertainment districts, it also has a high crime rate in some areas. Neo Duel Academy is situated just past its southern outskirts, near the sea.

Neo Duel Academy: A state-of-the-art, highly selective facility that only accepts the most promising young Duelists as students, seeking to prepare them for a career in the Professional League. The school features a variety of courses intended to dissect the art of the game into more manageable portions, ranging from Advanced Game Mechanics to the History of Duel Monsters. It is managed by Keiko Shirayuri, a former Dueling prodigy who holds the title of Headmistress.

Star Nexus Tournament: A high profile televised event held near the beginning of the fall semester, the tournament pits current students of Neo Duel Academy against each other and a variety of opponents from the Professional League. In some cases, these players are former alumni, leading some to refer to it as the "Homecoming Duel Tournament." Often, the students who participate are entirely from the Raviel Blue Dorm, as they tend to score the highest on the standardized exam used to select participants.

Raviel Blue: An elite dormitory which draws its name from the legendary card, "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms," composed of the most talented and accomplished students of Neo Duel Academy. Students from this dormitory wear uniforms colored blue and white and enjoy much more luxurious housing options than their peers. They also display an unfortunate predisposition towards geocentricism and bullying.

Hamon Yellow: The intermediate dormitory whose colors are gold and white, named after the famous card, "Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder." Students from this dormitory tend to be the most diverse and are known for their dedication to study and research. It is assumed that a few will eventually ascend to the ranks of Raviel Blue, provided that they work hard enough. Hamon Yellow students are provided with decent housing options.

Uria Red: The lowest level dormitory at Neo Duel Academy, it is also the largest and least selective. Drawing its name from "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames," the dorm is composed of students who possess less mastery of the game than their peers. Generally speaking, students from this dormitory tend to score poorly on exams and are viewed as slackers. They are forced to manage with the least glamorous housing available on campus.

**CHARACTER Profiles**:

Whenever an important character(s) is introduced in the story, I will post a short profile of him in this section. I will also update older profiles periodically as new details are revealed, so keep an eye out for this section.

**Daisuke Kuwabara**  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Dark brown, with a few golden highlights  
Hairstyle: Bangs fall over the face, spikes out in the back  
Eye Color: Brown with amber flecks  
Height: 5"9  
Weight: 165 lbs.  
Favorite/Signature Card: Unknown  
Deck: Cyber Hero Deck  
Personality: Daisuke is a bit of a dreamer and tends to be generally optimistic. Friendly, he nevertheless takes Dueling very seriously. Despite his deceiving dreaminess and tendency to play truant, he's a born leader with an excellent sense of right and wrong.  
Likes: Challenges from strong opponents, taking naps.  
Dislikes: Dishonesty, boredom.

**Leon Dreidt**  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Black  
Hairstyle: Mid-length, styled upwards and worn in spikes  
Eye Color: Blueish-green  
Height: 6"0  
Weight: 155 lbs.  
Favorite/Signature Card: Unknown  
Deck: Unknown  
Personality: The youngest of four siblings, Leon is always out to garner the attention of others. He is naturally competitive, especially when it comes to romance and Dueling. Although he dislikes compromise, he is nevertheless a dependable and loyal friend.  
Likes: Trance music, chasing pretty girls.  
Dislikes: Being ignored, pop quizzes.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Outrageous Result! An Unexpected Challenge! /ターン２：とんでもない結果！突然の挑戦！**

A low buzz filled the dining hall as the students of Neo Duel Academy conversed eagerly, shooting furtive glances here and there. Clearly, the revelation of the Homecoming Duel Participants had come as a surprise.

Up on the third floor reserved exclusively for Raviel Blue, the atmosphere was much more muted as the students lounged about, strewn across the expensive furniture.

At the largest of the glass tables, two students were sitting across from each other—a young man and woman. The man was slender, alabaster-skinned and dark-haired, with bangs that fell in artful layers past his brows. His face had a chiseled and angular beauty like that of a sculpture, with high cheekbones and cold green eyes.

In contrast to her companion, the woman's beauty was of the perfect Grecian type, with softly tanned skin, large dark eyes, long black hair and coral lips. Both the man and woman were dressed in the white and blue garb of Raviel Blue, although their outfits seemed slightly different, incorporating darker more striking tones.

"They've certainly changed things this year," Alexander mused in a cold tone, his gaze focused on the screens displaying the information for the Star Nexus Tournament. "What do you make of it, Adrienne?"

His remarks were directed at the young woman, who was toying with a stylish bracelet at her wrist, fashioned to resemble a serpent. At his words, she tossed her inky blue-black hair dismissively.

"I can't see why they would bother including students from Hamon Yellow and Uria Red," she replied, her tones slightly clipped with a creamy, exotic accent. "They can't hope to compete with us."

"That's true," Alexander agreed, shifting slightly as he looked down at the students moving across the cafeteria's first flow. In particular, his gaze was drawn to one corner, where two Uria Red students were practically pumping the air in elation.

_Daisuke Kuwabara and Leon Dreidt_, he thought to himself, identifying the pair with another glance at the screen.

"Still," he continued aloud, placing his glass upon the table and sitting back, "it can't hurt to do some research, right?"

Adrienne's features assumed a lazy and disdainful smile as she joined her companion in his observation of the other Duelists.

"Right."

* * *

"Look! Can you see them?"

"Where—?"

The students' whispers seemed unnaturally loud and almost sibilant as Hayden passed them, adjusting his glasses with one hand while the other tightened around his textbooks. For the first time in a while he felt painfully self-conscious, all too aware of the gold-streaked uniform that marked him as an intermediate level Duelist. With a massive effort, he managed to control the impulse to look behind him, where another Hamon Yellow student was trailing him absentmindedly, lost in a world of her own.

Despite the fact that Hamon Yellow was often associated with research and deep study, Vera Leigh certainly didn't look the type. She was tall with well-toned legs and dressed for adventure: a partially unbuttoned white blouse and tank top, black shorts and combat boots. Her dark green hair, styled short and spiky in the back with two long tresses in the front, only added to her eccentric appearance.

"That's Vera Leigh, right? The Queen Bee?"

"She doesn't look like much, I bet Adrienne could wreck her—"

Hayden resisted the urge to roll his eyes and employ his usual sarcasm as more students rushed by, regarding the two Hamon Yellows with poorly concealed curiosity. He came to a halt in front of his locker and began to enter the combination.

_She probably hasn't even noticed that people are gossiping_, he thought to himself, sighing slightly. Of all the other students chosen to represent their dormitory, it had to have been Vera Leigh. There was no doubting the girl's brilliance, he admitted grudgingly, recalling the precociousness she demonstrated consistently in class, but still…

_I just wish she weren't so out of it_, he concluded, watching as she passed to one side, humming a pleasant tune to herself. He waited for a moment to make sure she was gone before closing his locker slowly.

It was clear that the social order of Neo Duel Academy had been disrupted by this morning's developments. For the first time in years, more than one Hamon Yellow student had placed into the Star Nexus Tournament. More importantly, _three_ members of Uria Red had been selected—it was almost unheard of.

_A wise man knows his enemy_, Hayden recited to himself, his blue-gray eyes serious behind his glasses as he ran a hand through his short brown hair.

It was time for a little trip to the Academy Library.

* * *

"They certainly seem excited, don't they?" Headmistress Shirayuri murmured, crossing her legs with a smooth movement as she regarded the students through the elaborate display of digital screens that comprised the school's security system.

She was reclining in a plush swiveling chair with armrests at the center of her office, a modern yet tastefully decorated room furnished with several objects of traditional Japanese culture. Delicately painted fans and sheets of calligraphy graced the walls, representing the characters for Strength, Prosperity, and Love. In one corner of the room, an exquisite katana lay mounted upon the wall, its blade shining with a brilliant sheen.

"Don't be silly, Keiko," a man's voice replied, issuing from one of the conference screens floating in front of her. "If the children are excited, it's only because they don't know any better. You and I know both know that this tournament won't take place without incident. It's almost certain that the enemy will be there—for whatever reason, this event is important to them."

Keiko nodded, her features softening slightly as she returned her gaze to the students, watching as they traipsed through the school grounds. "That's true," she whispered softly, an unidentifiable emotion shining in her eyes. Was it concern? Excitement? It was impossible to say.

"They're so young," she breathed at last, turning back to the conference screen, which remained completely blank.

"It always seems that way," he replied dismissively, his voice slightly distorted over the speakers. "I'm going now, we'll be in touch."

There was a brief burst of static as the call ended and the conference window disappeared, leaving the room in complete silence.

* * *

The Student Commons was packed with movement and sound as the students milled about, drifting across the spacious outdoor complex. Vending machines lined the walls and pop music sounded through the air, punctuated by bursts of laughter as everyone attempted to unwind after a long day of classes. Whether you wanted to socialize, practice Duel Monsters, or enjoy some snacks, the Student Commons was the perfect place for relaxation.

Daisuke's grin spread wider as he entered the complex with Leon at his side, eying the practice fields that surrounded the area, observing the matches that were already in progress. As always, he was excited by the opportunity to play against a strong opponent.

"I still can't believe it, dude," Leon said, squeezing Daisuke's shoulder playfully. "We're going to play in the Star Nexus Tournament. Holy sh—"

"You there!"

Daisuke and Leon turned to see a young man, leading a small crowd of students in their direction. He was tall with feathery brown hair, olive-colored eyes, and a indignant expression. The afternoon sun shone on the golden stripes on his uniform that marked him as a member of Hamon Yellow. He came to a halt in front of them and crossed his arms.

"What's up?" Daisuke said, greeting the newcomer with a friendly nod. "Did you need something?"

"I'll say," the boy agreed, his frown deepening at Daisuke's words. He gestured at the handful of students behind him, most of them from Hamon Yellow, although there were a few Raviel Blues as well. "We were just curious, you see," he continued, sarcasm dripping from his words, "as to how a good-for-nothing pair like you managed your latest triumph."

Leon bristled at the newcomer's words but held his tongue as Daisuke placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I like your tone," Daisuke replied in a remarkably calm voice, although his brown eyes were serious. "If you're talking about the tournament, then I guess we accomplished it the same way as the others. Hard work and maybe some luck…"

"You can say that again," the boy interrupted. "It's a fluke. Personally, I'm not convinced that you're good enough. None of us are. It's outrageous."

"Who does this punk think he is?" Leon demanded loudly, striding forward next to Daisuke. Across the Student Commons, heads were turning in their direction as the confrontation developed.

"My name is Valerian," the boy answered. "Make sure you remember it, so you can tell the rest of your pathetic dorm who defeated both of you."

"Then I assume you're challenging me to a Duel?" Daisuke replied mildly, unruffled by Valerian's rudeness. "If that's the case, then I'll accept your challenge—and I won't hold back!"

There was a low murmur of excitement across the Student Commons as the two boys withdrew their Duel Disks and activated them, the myriad of rainbow colors bursting into life. The crowd stepped back to give the two Duelists some room, forming a dense circle around the field of battle.

"I'm going to show the world how pathetic slackers like you really are," Valerian smirked, "once and for all."

"Don't count on it," Daisuke replied breezily, a cool smile playing across his lips as he sized up his opponent. "And don't think I'll let you off the hook for insulting Uria Red so easily!"

"DUEL!" they yelled together, their Life Points rising to 4000 with a mechanized beeping.

**===DUEL: Daisuke vs. Valerian / デュエル：大輔 ****VS バレリアン===**

"It's my move," Valerian said, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Deep Sea Unicorn in Attack Mode!"

Holographic bubbles blossomed upon the field, heralding the appearance of a dazzling aquatic creature composed of a horse's upper body mounted upon a scaled fishlike tail. The creature tossed its horned head with a wild cry, its finned tail slamming against the ground. Its scores stood at 1800 ATK and 1400 DEF, making it a solid monster to start with.

There was an appreciative round of applause from the surrounding students, but Daisuke merely smiled at the sight of the monster.

_After all_, he told himself, _it's just a fish out of water_.

"I'll activate Deep Sea Unicorn's ability. Once per turn, by sending a Water monster from my Deck to the Grave, I can look at the top card of my Deck. If it's a Normal Spell Card, I can add it to my hand—if not, it goes to the bottom of my Deck."

Valerian selected a single card and slid it into the Graveyard slot, then lifted the top card of his Deck.

"Lucky me," he smirked, flipping the card over so Daisuke could confirm its appearance. "I've drawn the Normal Spell Card, Mermaid Soul. But before I use it, I'll activate the effect of Drowned Ghoul. Whenever it's sent from the Deck to the Graveyard, I can draw one card."

Daisuke watched closely as Valerian added another card to his hand, bringing the total to seven. Regardless of his tactics, he certainly wasn't wasting any time.

"Normally I would have to return two Water monsters from my Graveyard to the Deck in order to use Mermaid Soul… but by tributing Deep Sea Unicorn, I can activate its effect without paying the activation cost."

There was another burst of bubbles as Deep Sea Unicorn vanished, leaving Valerian's field empty once more.

"Mermaid Soul lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Water monster from my hand—I'll choose Mouse of Deep Water, in Defense Mode!"

A fast-paced chattering could be heard as plump rodent appeared inside a floating bubble, garbed in seashell charms that glinted against its sand-colored fur. It was much weaker than Valerian's previous monster, with only 400 ATK and DEF points apiece.

"I'll set two cards face-down. And then I'll activate the Field Spell, Sunken Temple of the Ancients!"

A grim smile appeared on Valerian's face as several jagged stone columns materialized upon the field, arranged in a circle. Streams of bubbles drifted upwards and out of sight into the inky black water, while an angry red glow pulsed steadily from the submerged volcano at the center of the complex.

"You're in deep water now!" Valerian taunted, clearly pleased by the change in scenery. In its bubble, the Mouse of Deep Water squeaked excitedly and wriggled with anticipation.

"During each of my End Phases," he continued, "my Field Spell will inflict 200 damage to the opponent for each Water monster in my Graveyard!"

Daisuke winced as a scalding burst of bubbles exploded from the volcano and consumed him.

**Daisuke**: 3600 LP  
**Valerian**: 4000 LP

"A Burn Deck, huh?" he asked, rubbing his jaw and gazing at his opponent in surprise. "Isn't that normally a tactic employed by Fire Decks?"

"You're not as dumb as you look, slacker," Valerian laughed, nodding in approval. "Yes, Burn Decks usually employ Fire monsters… but as I'm about to prove to you, Water Decks are just as capable!"

"We'll just see about that," Daisuke said breezily, clearly unruffled. "It's my move!"

He gazed at his hand for a moment, trying to determine his best course of action. Mouse of Deep Water was extremely weak, which meant that it was either concealing a useful ability or meant to serve as bait, most likely for a Trap Card that Valerian had concealed.

_I'll just have to spring the trap carefully_, he decided, _and I've got the perfect combination for that_!

"I'll summon Cyber Hero Tektonic in Attack Mode!" he said, placing a single card upon his Duel Disk. In a burst of light, a muscular cyborg appeared on the field, his golden wings fluttering fiercely. With 1600 ATK and 1000 DEF, he was much stronger than Valerian's monster. On the sidelines, Leon whistled appreciatively at the sight of one of Daisuke's favorite cards.

"Next I'll equip him with Future Blaster!"

A burst of light blazed between the cyborg's hands, revealing a sleek and futuristic handgun.

"This Equip Spell Card will increase my Hero's ATK by 300. It also comes with another useful effect—once per turn, I can switch the Battle Position of one monster on the field!"

Cyber Hero Tektonic brandished the weapon with a roar, striking Mouse of Deep Water with a pulse of golden energy. The aquatic rodent squealed as it switched to Attack Position.

"And whenever a monster equipped with Future Blaster destroys an opponent's monster by battle," Daisuke added, "I can banish one Spell or Trap Card on the field!"

_Those face-down cards have got me on edge_, he thought, sparing them a quick glance. _But unless I'm careful, Valerian's Field Spell will cut through my Life Points in no time… It's got to go, now_.

"Battle! Cyber Hero Tektonic attacks with Angelic Justice!"

The cybernetic angel soared across the field and delivered a vicious uppercut to Mouse of Deep Water, which squealed in a pitiful manner as the blow connected.

"How dare you!" one of the spectators cried, a young girl clutching a stuffed animal to her breast. She looked rather shocked that Daisuke would attack such an adorable monster.

**Daisuke**: 3600 LP  
**Valerian**: 2500 LP

"I'm afraid I'm not much good at swimming," Daisuke admitted, "so you'll have to forgive me for getting rid of your Field Spell."

"I don't think so," Valerian replied with his usual cocky smile. "Mouse of Deep Water can only be destroyed by an Earth monster. And unfortunately for you, your Cyber Hero is a Light monster. Looks like you won't get to use Future Blaster's ability after all!"

The bubble-bound rodent chattered endearingly once more as it floated serenely in its shimmering sphere, apparently unharmed.

_So your strategy is to burn me down slowly, huh_? Daisuke wondered grimly, sizing up the current situation. Clearly, Valerian was planning to use Mouse of Deep Water as a shield while gradually adding to the number of Water monsters in his Graveyard.

_I'll show him that there's a cost for playing defensively.. As long as Cyber Hero Tektonic is equipped with Future Blaster, I can keep inflicting damage_!

"Your Mouse of Deep Water may have survived for now," he conceded, placing another Monster Card on his Duel Disk, "but it won't help you. I activate the effect of Cyber Hero Teknoscope from my hand—when another Cyber Hero inflicts Battle Damage to the enemy, he can be Special Summoned to the field!"

A mechanical whirring heralded the appearance of a lanky cyborg with armor colored dark gray and gold. Its eyes were bright green, matching the pulsing lights scattered across its body, and it featured 800 ATK and DEF.

"Now it's Teknoscope's turn—attack with Steam Wave!"

The cyborg lifted its fists and released a wave of scalding steam towards the rodent, which squirmed furiously within its bubble as Valerian's Life Points were further reduced.

**Daisuke**: 3600 LP  
**Valerian**: 2100 LP

"Leave that poor mouse alone!" the young girl wailed, bursting into tears. Daisuke flashed her an apologetic smile.

"Next I'll activate Teknoscope's effect—once per turn, I can select an opponent's face-down card and reveal it. And if that card is a Spell Card, it's removed from play!"

_I wasn't able to get rid of the Field Spell, but at least I can get an idea of what kind of traps he's concealing_, Daisuke thought, watching as a pulse of green light shot from his monster's eyes and struck Valerian's concealed card.

"Perfect," Valerian smirked. "You've chosen my Fountain of Rebirth—a Continuous Spell Card that activates when it's removed from the field, allowing me to revive a Water monster and increase its ATK by 1000!"

Leon groaned as Deep Sea Unicorn reappeared, rearing on its scaled coils, its offensive scores soaring to 2800.

"Oops," Daisuke laughed, looking slightly sheepish for a moment. "I wasn't expecting that to happen. Nice move!"

Valerian narrowed his eyes at his opponent, as if uncertain how to react to the compliment. "Stupid Uria slacker," he replied, "of course you weren't... You're not capable of complex strategy, unlike me! Reverse Card, open—Dragged into the Depths!"

Daisuke's smile faded as a whirlpool appeared beneath Cyber Hero Tektonic and Teknoscope. Both of the cyborgs struggled briefly, only to gurgle weakly as they were consumed by the vortex.

"This Trap Card activates during a turn that I took damage from a battle involving a Water monster. It destroys all of the opponent's monster that inflicted Battle Damage and lets me draw a card for each one!"

_I wasn't expecting that_, Daisuke frowned, watching his opponent add two new cards to his hand. _It's almost like he set me up for that play... And he managed to use Mouse of Deep Water as bait too... Pretty cold-blooded_...

"In that case," he replied with a shrug, "you'll just have to wait and see what I've got planned for next turn. For now, I'll activate Cybernetic Warp—it banishes Cyber Hero Tektonic from the Graveyard in order to revive it during my next Standby Phase. I'll also lay one card face-down and end my turn."

Valerian's smirk widened at Daisuke's paltry defense.

"You're even more naive than I thought," he announced. "There won't be another turn for you!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S Notes**: Okay guys. I am very happy with the comments and constructive criticism I have received so far, so please keep it up! I am pleased with how this chapter turned out: it's certainly much longer than the last, and introduces quite a few key characters in passing, which we'll see again in the next chapter. I also wanted to go ahead and add some action, so I included the match between Daisuke and Valerian to give you an idea of some of the custom cards I'll be introducing throughout the story. I hope you enjoyed, stay posted for the next chapter!

**CARD List**: This section will feature the cards used in this chapter, although don't expect it to ruin any future Duels —only card effects that have already been revealed will be listed, so it's mainly for clarification. In addition, if an image is available from my archives, I will try and provide a "key card" featured in the match.

**Today's Key Card / 今日のキーカード**

**Cyber Hero Teknoscope**  
Level 3  
LIGHT  
Warrior-Type/Tuner/Effect  
ATK 800 / DEF 800  
When a "Cyber Hero" monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down card your opponent controls and reveal it; the selected card cannot be activated in response to this effect. If the revealed card is a Spell Card, banish it. If not, return the card to its original position.

Monsters:

**Cyber Hero Tektonic**  
Level 3  
LIGHT  
Warrior-Type/Effect  
ATK 1600 / DEF 1000  
Effect: Unknown

**Cyber Hero Teknoscope**  
Level 3  
LIGHT  
Warrior-Type/Tuner/Effect  
ATK 800 / DEF 800  
When a "Cyber Hero" monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down card your opponent controls and reveal it; the selected card cannot be activated in response to this effect. If the revealed card is a Spell Card, banish it. If not, return the card to its original position.

**Deep Sea Unicorn**  
Level 4  
WATER  
Aqua-Type/Effect  
ATK 1800 / DEF 1400  
Once per turn, you can send 1 WATER monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to look at the top card of your Deck. If that card is a Normal Spell Card, you can add it to your hand. If it is not a Normal Spell Card, place it at the bottom of your Deck. When a Spell Card is added to your hand by this effect, you can tribute this face-up card you control: Until this turn's End Phase, you do not have to pay the activation costs of that 1 Spell Card.

**Drowned Ghoul**  
Level 3  
WATER  
Aqua-Type/Effect  
ATK 1200 / DEF 900  
When this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard by the effect of a WATER monster you control, draw 1 card from your Deck. You cannot activate this effect if there is another "Drowned Ghoul" in your Graveyard.

**Mouse of Deep Water**  
Level 2  
Water  
Beast-Type/Effect  
ATK 400 / DEF 400  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle by a non-EARTH monster (Damage Calculation is applied normally).

Spells:

******Future Blaster**  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Cyber Hero" monster you control; it gains 300 ATK. Once per turn, you can switch the Battle Position of 1 monster on the field. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can banish 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

**Cybernetic Warp**  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish 1 "Cyber Hero" monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon that monster during your next Standby Phase and banish it during the End Phase.

**Mermaid Soul**  
Normal Spell Card  
Return 2 WATER monsters from your Graveyard to the Deck. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from your hand.

**Sunken Temple of the Ancients**  
Field Spell Card  
During each of your End Phases, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of WATER monsters in your Graveyard x200.

**Fountain of Rebirth**  
Continuous Spell Card  
When this card is removed from the field: Special Summon 1 WATER monster from your Graveyard and increase its ATK by 1000. Negate the activation and effect of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards that target the Special Summoned monster and destroy them.

Traps:

**Dragged into the Depths**  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only during a turn that you took Battle Damage from a battle involving a WATER monster. Destroy all of your opponent's monsters that inflicted Battle Damage during this turn. Then draw 1 card from your Deck for each monster destroyed by this effect.

**CHARACTER Profiles**:

**Valerian Greysteel**  
Age: 17  
Hair Color: Light brown  
Hairstyle: Mid-length, feathery, worn to one side  
Eye Color: Olive  
Height: 6"0  
Weight: 170 lbs.  
Favorite/Signature Card: Unknown  
Deck: Deep Sea Deck  
Personality: Although he's recognized as a competent Duelist by most, Valerian is always challenging himself to reach new heights. Cocky and sarcastic, he aspires to join Raviel Blue and regards Uria Red students with total disdain.  
Likes: Saltwater taffy, swimming.  
Dislikes: Being snubbed, extreme heat.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: Dangerous Deep Sea Combo! Go, Cyber Hero Ember Crossfire! / ターン ****3：危険のディープ・シーコンボ！キミに決めた、サイバー・ヒーロー・エンバークロスファイヤー！**

"It's my move," Valerian announced. He took a moment to relish the current situation, evidently pleased with how he had turned the tables on his opponent.

"Up until now, I've been toying with you," he said to Daisuke with a nasty smirk, "_testing the waters_, if you will. From here on out though, play time is over—prepare to lose. I activate the effect of Sunken Temple of the Ancients!"

A invisible current swept the underwater field, trailing streams of bubbles. At the heart of the sunken temple, the volcano's scarlet light pulsed brighter.

"Instead of conducting my Draw Phase each turn, I can send a Water monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. For this turn, I'll send Deep Sea Soldier—and when he's sent from the Deck to the Graveyard, I can send an additional copy as well."

On the sidelines, sandwiched between two muscular Raviel Blues at the forefront of the crowd, Leon groaned and closed his eyes, his thoughts racing.

With the Field Spell's ability, it didn't matter whether or not Valerian drew more monsters—each turn, the number of Water monsters in his Graveyard would increase, chipping away Daisuke's Life Points piece by piece. And even in the event that Daisuke did manage to summon a monster stronger than Deep Sea Unicorn, it was unlikely that he'd be able to get past Mouse of Deep Water. This couldn't be happening, it was simply too cruel.

_Daisuke and I have been dreaming of competing in this tournament for so long_, he thought to himself, remembering the disbelief and excitement on his friend's face from earlier. _It can't have been for nothing_…

"Daisuke!" Leon growled, his eyes flashing open and his voice carrying across the area, "We've worked too hard to get here! Uria Red is counting on you, so don't you dare lose to this upstart punk!"

Daisuke nodded towards his friend and flashed a small smile. Clearly, he hadn't thrown in the towel just yet.

"I'll activate the effect of Deep Sea Unicorn," Valerian interrupted, clearly annoyed by Leon's emotional outburst. "I can send a Water monster from my Deck to the Graveyard to check the top card of my Deck—if that card is a Normal Spell Card, I can add it to my hand. Otherwise, it goes to the bottom of my Deck."

He selected another card from his Deck and slid it into the Graveyard, then lifted the top card so that everyone could see it. Leon breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the Effect Monster, a pale-faced warrior wielding a silver spear, clad in reflective blue armor.

"Looks like I was unlucky this time, but it makes no difference," Valerian said, taking the loss in stride. "I'll activate the ability of the Aqua Bubble Fairy I just sent to the grave—when she's sent from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon her."

Many of the male spectators wolf-whistled as a slender female with shapely legs appeared on the field, tossing her long silver locks with a giggle. She was completely naked save for a few clustered bubbles that were placed strategically across her body. Despite her captivating appearance, however, she was even weaker than Mouse of Deep Water, with only 100 ATK and 200 DEF.

"Battle Phase. Deep Sea Unicorn attacks directly with Oceanic Fury!" Valerian declared, pointing furiously towards his opponent.

With a savage cry, Deep Sea Unicorn twisted forwards through the inky depths, clearly intending to skewer Daisuke on its horn.

* * *

The light of the afternoon sun fell through the tall french windows of the Academy Library, forming pools of deep shadow and golden brilliance. It was a large well-furnished complex, incorporating several computer rooms, thousands of holotexts, simulation stations, and even a handful of practice rooms, all intended to help students improve their Dueling skills. The library was divided into three floors which attracted different kinds of students, depending on how seriously they were planning to study.

Alexander and Adrienne had headed to the library promptly after class and taken the elevator to the third floor, where they were much less likely to be disturbed. After half an hour of researching the tournament's other participants, they had discovered some useful information which was now displayed on several computer monitors in one of the work rooms.

"It's as I thought, Alex," Adrienne said, glancing over her companion's shoulder at the screens with undisguised scorn. "There's no chance that any of these opponents will cause us trouble, especially those dorks from Uria Red."

The dark-haired Raviel frowned slightly, his emerald gaze cold and almost surgical in its precision. "You're forgetting this girl," he replied, leaning in and pointing at the section they had dedicated to the Uria Red student, Caroline Lace.

At his touch, all of the screens changed simultaneously to display the information the duo had gathered. A slender dark-haired girl with creamy skin, mournful blue eyes and a sad smile gazed back at them from the monitors. She seemed vaguely familiar, but neither of them remembered having interacted with her.

"There's hardly anything about her," he continued flatly, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he reviewed the personal information stored within the school's private database. Strictly speaking, students weren't granted access to the archive but Adrienne had managed to convince one of the male librarians to provide them with the password.

"For a school project," she had said, her lips spreading in a slow and sensual smile.

"It's probably because she's a freshman," Adrienne replied, drumming the manicured nails of one hand against the counter with a vexed expression. "Still, it _is_ a little troubling that we have almost nothing on her… Not even the type of Deck she plays."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of muffled footsteps as someone approached; a few seconds later, the door of the computer room slid open to reveal a serious-looking young man with short brown hair and black glasses, wearing the gold and white uniform of Hamon Yellow. At the sight of the two he came to an abrupt halt, generating a silence that was only broken by the hiss of the door as it slid shut behind him.

_Damn it all_, Hayden thought to himself furiously, _what are the odds that these two would be working in my usual study room_?

* * *

"Reverse Card, open! Future Barrier!"

At the last moment before the attack, a shimmering curtain of purple materialized between Daisuke and Deep Sea Unicorn, dotted with shining lights like a starlit sky. Valerian's monster reared with an outraged sound before returning reluctantly to its master's side.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Valerian," Daisuke said with a rueful grin, "but you won't be getting at my Life Points so easily. As long as I control a banished Cyber Hero, my Continuous Trap lets me reduce damage to 0 once per turn."

Valerian's expression transformed from one of smug triumph to outrage in seconds.

"Go ahead and protect your worthless monster," he sneered. "What do I care? You may have managed to avoid my one-turn victory, but don't think you'll escape unscathed! Now I'll attack with Aqua Bubble Fairy and Mouse of Deep Water!"

Mouse of Deep Water sneezed, emitting a stream of bubbles that enveloped Daisuke, while Aqua Bubble Fairy giggled and did the same.

**Daisuke**: 3100 LP

**Valerian**: 2100 LP

"One turn victory?" Daisuke repeated after the bubbles cleared, obviously confused. "Just how were you planning on reducing my Life Points to 0 in one turn?"

"Main Phase 2," Valerian continued, ignoring his opponent's question. "By tuning the Level 1 Aqua Bubble Fairy to my Level 2 Mouse of Deep Water and Level 4 Deep Sea Unicorn, I'll summon a new monster!"

The bubble-clad fairy giggled cheekily as she transformed into a spiraling green light, enveloping Valerian's two other monster. A towering vortex of dark blue water burst into existence, spiraling with an almighty roar.

"The rage of the depths will assume a new form," Valerian chanted, "and drown the world in misery! Appear now, terror of the oceans, Deep Sea Dragon!"

A terrifying howl echoed across the field as the vortex dissipated, revealing Valerian's newest monster. Deep Sea Dragon was serpentine in nature, yet its scaly blue-gray coils bugled with powerful muscles. Wickedly sharp fins sprouted from its face and back, a bifurcated tongue flashed from its fanged maw and its yellow eyes burned with hunger. Daisuke blinked in surprise when he observed its scores, which stood at a massive 2600 ATK and 2200 DEF. He whistled softly.

"Too bad you already conducted your Battle Phase," he said, gazing at the creature with admiration, "otherwise I'd be in trouble. This is an awesome monster!"

"Save your smooth words," Valerian interrupted, "because your real trouble starts now."

Daisuke's friendly expression hardened slightly at the other boy's words, but if he was angry, he gave no indication. Leon, on the other hand, was a different matter entirely.

"God, what a colossal prick," he roared, his spiky dark hair bristling in fury. "I don't care how impressive that monster is, Daisuke! Just hurry up and defeat this guy already!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Valerian said, favoring Leon with a pitying smile. "I'll activate the ability of Deep Sea Dragon—by sending a Water monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, it can inflict 1000 damage to the opposing player. I'll send my third copy of Deep Sea Soldier… And now, Aquatic Vengeance!"

Valerian smiled triumphantly as Deep Sea Dragon's eyes burned red. Moments later, a pulse of boiling water exploded from its maw and engulfed Daisuke. Now, both Duelists' Life Points were even.

**Daisuke**: 2100 LP  
**Valerian**: 2100 LP

"I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn," Valerian announced, smirking as a concealed hologram materialized behind Deep Sea Dragon. "During the End Phase, Sunken Temple of the Ancients will inflict 200 damage for each Water monster in my Graveyard!"

Daisuke yelled as a vortex of searing water enveloped him, momentarily obscuring him in a curtain of bubbles.

**Daisuke**: 700 LP  
**Valerian**: 2100 LP

"This is your last chance to amuse me, Red," Valerian said mockingly. "Better make it count!"

* * *

"You're Hayden Omirou."

It was a cold impassive statement, not a question, and at the sound of Alexander's voice, Hayden shuddered slightly, unnerved in spite of himself.

"That's correct," he replied defensively, attempting to recover his self-control as he adjusted his glasses. "And you are?"

Adrienne placed a gentle hand on Alexander's shoulder and gave a brief look; he nodded in assent as she took the situation into her own hands.

"Don't tell me we haven't met before?" she purred smoothly, stepping forward until she stood before Hayden, her magnetic dark eyes upon his suddenly flushed face. "Alex and I are students from Raviel Blue," she said, gesturing towards her companion, "and we're also participants in the Star Nexus Tournament, just like you."

_ Well that was certainly to the point_, Hayden thought, wondering just what kind of game the duo was trying to play. His eyes flashed across the room, taking in the computer monitors displaying Caroline Lace's face. _I wasn't expecting her to bring up the tournament so quickly, but now that she's mentioned it… _

"Of course," he replied, trying to avoid the girl's smoldering gaze—clearly, being aware of her tactics didn't guarantee that he was immune to them. "How foolish of me. I saw your names on the top of the list this morning. Congratulations."

Adrienne tossed a blue-black tress over her shoulder, her perfect smile widening to reveal more even teeth. "What a thoughtful remark," she purred in a low tone that made the hairs on the back of Hayden's neck stand up.

"Adrienne and I thought we would check out the competition," Alexander added, striding forward and crossing his arms, "but we only managed to find information on some of the participants."

He gestured at the screens before continuing, "In particular, Caroline Lace remains a mystery. Perhaps you could tell us more about her?"

He turned back to Hayden, his eyes like sharp fragments of green ice as they flashed from his alabaster face. Once more, Hayden was struck by a sense of unease at the other man's gaze, only too aware of the apathy that lay behind it. Time and time again, Alexander had demonstrated himself to be utterly ruthless, defeating every opponent and obtaining consistently high scores on every examination. Eventually, he had come to be known as the "King" of Neo Duel Academy—a living, breathing legend that commanded the fascination, respect, and admiration of the entire school.

"Hmm, Caroline Lace?" he repeated automatically, trying to devise a plan to turn the situation to his advantage. "The freshman? Now that you mention it, I do know a bit about her, but it's not much to go on…"

"Every little bit helps, Hayden," Adrienne replied, pushing her hair back from her face. "We know that you're famous for your habit of keeping tabs on other students… Why don't you go ahead and tell us what you know?"

_Time for a gambit_, Hayden thought, gathering his courage with a deep breath. "Alright," he answered, "I'll tell you what I know, so long as you're willing to share some information about yourselves, too."

The perfection of Adrienne's features slipped for a moment and an unpleasant expression appeared, rather like a snake that had been cheated of its prey. Although he raised a slim brow, Alexander did not seem overly perturbed by Hayden's proposal—instead, a cold smile appeared on his lips as he nodded his assent.

"Alright, fair enough," he agreed, his words carrying the slightest hint of cruel amusement. "Why don't you go first?"

* * *

"My turn! Draw!"

Daisuke took a moment to survey his latest card, determined to discover a solution to the problem at hand.

"During my Standby Phase the effect of Cybernetic Warp activates, Special Summoning Cyber Hero Tektonic."

A fierce humming echoed across the arena as an oval-shaped portal opened in midair; moments later, the familiar angelic cyborg emerged, shining faintly in the murky depths.

"Get ready, Valerian," Daisuke said. "You may have mocked my Deck, but I'm about to show what real Dueling is all about!"

His opponent frowned, clearly puzzled as to what he meant. What else could he expect from a Uria slacker, after all? It was clear that Daisuke just didn't know when to admit defeat.

"I'll activate the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive! This lets me return Cyber Hero Teknoscope to my hand—and now I'll summon it!"

Valerian rolled his eyes as the lanky cyborg reappeared next to Cyber Hero Tektonic, evidently convinced that it posed little danger.

"It's my turn to Synchro Summon now. I'll tune the Level 3 Teknoscope to my Level 3 Tektonic!" Daisuke declared, raising a hand high as the spiraling green light appeared and engulfed the two monsters.

"From the depths of adversity, a new hero will emerge! Become the light that burns in the darkness! Rise, Cyber Hero Ember Crossfire!"

A dazzling burst across the field, tinged gold and scarlet. Valerian's frowned deepened, while Deep Sea Dragon hissed ominously, its forked tongue flickering from its fanged maw. When the light cleared, a new monster stood on Daisuke's field, flexing its muscles proudly.

Cyber Hero Ember Crossfire wore a metallic black armor, etched with deep rivulets that blazed red. An impressive array of spikes bristled from each shoulder and its powerful wings churned the water, raising clouds of bubbles. Despite its formidable appearance, however, its ATK and DEF of 2300 and 1400 could not compare to the aquatic monstrosity that opposed it.

"You can play at Dueling all you like," Valerian sneered after a moment, recovering his usual cocky demeanor. "That doesn't change the fact that you'll always be a good-for-nothing Uria slacker!"

Daisuke smiled grimly, his dark brown eyes glowing with a fierce light.

"That's where you're wrong, Valerian. You've underestimated me and my Deck for the last time! I'll activate Ember Crossfire's effect—by banishing a face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field, I can increase his ATK by 500 until the End Phase! Ember Charge!"

With another mechanical hum, Sunken Temple of the Ancients disappeared from the field. The audience gasped collectively as they were showered once more in the golden afternoon. Meanwhile, a scarlet-gold light enveloped Daisuke's monster, raising its ATK score to 2800.

"Do it, Daisuke!" Leon yelled, pumping his fists in the air from the sidelines. "Show him what we're all about!"

Valerian's confident expression wavered for a moment and for the first time, a hint of doubt blossomed in his eyes.

"Sunken Temple of the Ancients can prevent its destruction by banishing a Water monster in the Graveyard," he scowled. "But it can't do anything about being removed from play…"

"Battle!" Daisuke declared. "Cyber Hero Ember Crossfire attacks Deep Sea Dragon with Flaming Strike!"

The cyborg flexed its muscular body with a roar, sending a searing barrage of spikes towards Valerian's monster. Deep Sea Dragon shrieked as it was impaled, resisting briefly before disappearing in an explosion of jagged pixels.

**Daisuke**: 700 LP  
**Valerian**: 1900 LP

"You may have managed to dismantle my Deck's most powerful combo," Valerian said after a moment, his voice surprisingly calm, "but it won't be enough to win you the match. Reverse Card, open!"

With an ominous swish, the Hamon Yellow's card swung upwards, depicting a murky underwater scene dominated by a massive fanged mouth that seemed utterly without bottom.

"Revenge of the Serpent Lord… When a Sea Serpent-Type monster is destroyed by the opponent, this card will inflict damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK, plus the number of Water monsters in my Graveyard—"

"No, it won't."

Valerian's words came to an abrupt halt as he looked up in disbelief at his opponent, who was smiling at him with genuine warmth.

"This has been an awesome game, Valerian," Daisuke said. "No matter what happens, I'm glad to know that there are Duelists like you at this school… But this match is mine! Cyber Hero Ember Crossfire's effect activates!"

Suddenly, Valerian's Trap Card was engulfed in coruscating flames—with the sound of breaking glass, it disappeared from the field.

"During the turn in which Cyber Hero Ember Crossfire destroys a monster by battle, any Spell or Trap Cards that the opponent activates will be negated and destroyed."

The few remaining traces of Valerian's cockiness vanished as his last defense was rendered useless.

"And that's not all," Daisuke continued. "From my hand, I'll activate a Quickplay Spell Card, De-Synchro! This card will return Ember Crossfire to the Extra Deck in order to revive the monsters I used to summon him!"

The black-clad cyborg sighed softly as he dissolved into a storm of golden sparks that eventually rematerialized into Cyber Hero Tektonic and Cyber Hero Teknoscope.

"Battle. I'll attack the opponent directly with both monsters!" Daisuke cried. "Angelic Justice! Steam Wave!"

Valerian's usually expressive face was blank as the two attacks struck him, completely reducing his Life Points.

**Daisuke**: 700 LP  
**Valerian**: 0 LP

"DAISUKE~!" Leon yelled, surging forward and embracing his friend. "I knew you could do it! I knew it!"

All around the two friends a shocked whispering could be heard—evidently, the crowd had not imagined that a Uria Red would be able to defeat a Hamon Yellow. Slowly at first, then more strongly, the surrounding students began to clap and cheer loudly, clearly impressed and pleased by the unexpected outcome. From the center of the crowd, the young girl clutching her stuffed animal smiled at Daisuke shyly.

"Daisuke."

Leon moved aside as Valerian drew close to the pair, his eyes regaining some of their usual flash.

"Valerian."

They stood there for a moment, each sizing up the other wordlessly while the cheers of the crowd echoed through the arena.

"That… was a tough loss. I learned a lot from it…" Valerian admitted at last. "You may have defeated me, but that's no guarantee that you'll win the Star Nexus Tournament."

"You're right," Daisuke agreed easily. "But like all things in life, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Fair enough. Just make sure you play well, or else I'll feel even worse for having lost to you."

Daisuke nodded and grinned, extending his hand. Valerian took it with a small smile and shook it briefly. With Leon practically jumping up and down at his side in excitement he turned to leave, exhausted but exhilarated by the day's adventures.

"… And Daisuke!" Valerian's voice came suddenly. "I'll want a rematch!"

"Any time, Valerian! Any time."

* * *

_This is almost too easy_, Hayden thought, struggling to conceal his suspicion at how quickly Alexander had agreed to the exchange.

"Caroline Lace," he began, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat, "a first-year international student who placed into Uria Red. Prior to that, she lived in Europe, so not much is known about her. Still, according to the information I gathered from her roommate and classmates, she's a ward of the state, an orphan with memories of an unhappy past. On top of that, although she doesn't Duel often, she plays a Tragic Romance Deck."

_ Hopefully that will be enough to satisfy these two_. He was hoping to reveal as little as possible. _Information is power, and I won't be giving up any more until they tell me about themselves_.

Alexander and Adrienne exchanged a pleased look as Hayden completed his report, ignoring the expectant expression on the Hamon Yellow's face.

"An orphan?" Alexander repeated slowly, his cold smile widening as he relished the idea. "What an interesting contribution… I'm sure we'll be able to put it to good use, won't we, Adrienne?"

"Of course," the Greek girl replied, tossing her hair and placing her hands on her hips. "You've done well, Hayden. Who would have guessed that your unnatural little habit would prove so useful?"

Hayden tensed at the pair's cruel words, but he refused to back down with nothing to show for his efforts.

"And what about you two?" he demanded at last, glancing between the King and Queen of Neo Duel Academy," what kind of Decks do you play?"

"I could always lie," Adrienne said aloud, as if she were thinking to herself, tapping a manicured nail against her lips in a pensive manner. "Still, it's not worth it, so I'll save you the trouble of guessing, little boy. I play a Reptile-Type Deck."

In spite of the situation, Hayden felt a ripple of disbelief, followed by a growing sense of indignation at her patronizing words. A little boy, was he?

"As for me," Alexander added with a smirk, "let's just say that you should watch out for the Deck I play, if you know what's good for you… Just one of my cards would be more than enough to put you on ice."

_ I don't know how these two think this tournament is going to work_, Hayden thought, his eyes narrowing as he clenched his fists, _but they're certainly confident in their ability to win. I'll just have to prove them wrong_…!

"Unless you have anything else to contribute," Alexander cut in sarcastically, jolting the Hamon Yellow from his outraged reverie, "we'll be going now. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

Adrienne followed his lead and stepped past Hayden, her body swaying as if she were dancing to the music of a snake charmer.

"I guess we'll see you at the tournament," she added, a pitying smile on her perfect lips. "Take care until then, baby," she finished, blowing him a brief kiss before departing.

In spite of his anger, Hayden felt himself flush at the gesture as the two Raviels exited the room. He wasn't usually the type to worry about others, but even he knew enough to realize that Alexander and Adrienne were trouble. Now more than ever, he had to proceed cautiously if he wanted to succeed.

He flushed again at the memory of Adrienne's dark eyes upon his face and her low voice at his ear. With an impatient motion, he jammed his glasses back onto his nose, almost breaking them.

_This just got personal_.

* * *

** AUTHOR'S Notes**: There you have it, another chapter down and many more to go! I'm looking forward to seeing your reviews, especially in regards to the balance between Dueling and plot development. I'm aware that I took a few liberties, especially with De-Synchro (which is a Normal Spell Card in the TCG rather than a Quickplay), but I felt that it worked well with the story and the nature of Daisuke's Deck.

** CARD List**:

**Today's Key Card / 今日のキーカード**

******Cyber Hero Ember Crossfire**  
Level 6  
FIRE  
Warrior-Type/Synchro/Effect  
ATK 2300 / DEF 1400  
1 "Cyber Hero" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field and increase this card's ATK by 500 until the End Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Negate the activation and effect of any Spell or Trap Cards your opponent activates until the End Phase and destroy those cards.

Monsters:

******Cyber Hero Teknoscope**  
Level 6  
FIRE  
Warrior-Type/Synchro/Effect  
ATK 2300 / DEF 1400  
1 "Cyber Hero" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field and increase this card's ATK by 500 until the End Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Negate the activation and effect of any Spell or Trap Cards your opponent activates until the End Phase and destroy those cards.

**Deep Sea Soldier**  
Level 3  
WATER  
Warrior-Type/Effect  
ATK 1000 / DEF 0  
When this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard by a WATER monster you control, you can send 1 "Deep Sea Soldier" from your Deck to the Graveyard. You cannot activate this effect if there is another "Deep Sea Soldier" in your Graveyard.

**Aqua Bubble Fairy**  
Level 1  
WATER  
Fairy-Type/Tuner/Effect  
ATK 100 / DEF 200  
When this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard by the effect of a WATER monster you control, after the current chain resolves, you can Special Summon this card in Attack Position. You cannot activate this effect if there is another "Aqua Bubble Fairy" in your Graveyard.

**Deep Sea Dragon**  
Level 7  
WATER  
Sea Serpent-Type/Synchro/Effect  
ATK 2600 / DEF 2200  
1 WATER Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters  
When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK or DEF, whichever is higher. Once per turn, you can send 1 WATER monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card cannot declare an attack during the turn this effect is activated.

Spells:

**The Warrior Returning Alive**  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

******De-Synchro**  
Quickplay Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up Synchro Monster; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.

**Sunken Temple of the Ancients**  
Field Spell Card  
During each of your Draw Phases, you can send 1 WATER monster from your Deck to the Graveyard instead of conducting your normal draw. Once per turn, when this card would be destroyed, you can banish 1 WATER monster in your Graveyard instead. During each of your End Phases, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of WATER monsters in your Graveyard x300.

Traps:

**Future Barrier**  
Continuous Trap Card  
Once per turn, when you would take damage from an opponent's monster or card effect, you can reduce that damage to 0. You cannot activate this effect if you do not control a banished "Cyber Hero" monster.

**Revenge of the Serpent Lord**  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only when a Sea Serpent-Type monster you control is destroyed by your opponent. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK plus 200 for each WATER monster in your Graveyard.

**CHARACTER Profiles**:

** Alexander Frost**

Age: 17

Hair Color: Dark brown

Hairstyle: Straight, with long, artful bangs in several layers

Eye Color: Dark green

Height: 5"11

Weight: 150 lbs.

Favorite/Signature Card: Unknown

Deck: Unknown

Personality: Cold and detached, Alexander suffers from depression and treats those around him with apathy and even cruelty. He is extremely independent and confident in his abilities.

Likes: Writing poetry, taking long walks.

Dislikes: Annoying people, blizzards.

**Adrienne Guadiacco**

Age: 17

Hair Color: Blue-black

Hairstyle: Long, worn down until slightly above her forearms

Eye Color: Black

Height: 5"8

Weight: 135 lbs.

Favorite/Signature Card: Unknown

Deck: Unknown

Personality: Known for her temperamental attitude, Adrienne nevertheless possesses a heart of gold for those she's fond of. Although she's an individual with strong convictions, she's not above using her physical beauty to her advantage.

Likes: Jewelry, spending time with Alexander.

Dislikes: Disrespect, arrogance.

**Hayden Omirou**

Age: 16

Hair Color: Dark brown

Hairstyle: Short and spiky, almost buzzed

Eye Color: Blue-gray

Height: 5"7

Weight: 140 lbs.

Favorite/Signature Card: Unknown

Deck: Unknown

Personality: Reserved and withdrawn in most situations, Hayden is an enigma to most of his fellow students. Deeply ambitious and studious, he is constantly investigating developments around him and devising new ways to improve his skills.

Likes: Conducting research, studying philosophy.

Dislikes: Messiness, rashness, irresponsibility.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: A New Friend Appears! Tear-Stained Resolution / ターン ４：新しい友達が洗われる！泣き濡れた決心**

"Caroline! Where is Caroline?"

A pretty copper-skinned girl with ringleted dark hair hurried across the Student Commons, turning heads as she called out for her friend.

"Has anyone seen her?" she demanded of passerby, her tone surprisingly forceful for her size. "Caroline!"

One of the passing students pointed vaguely towards one of the many paths that connected to the complex, winding in the direction of the greenhouses and gardens. Clarissa took off without another word, her ringlets trailing behind her like a fishing lure.

Despite her frantic pace, Clarissa still managed to appreciate the tranquil beauty unfolding before her. On either side of the path, tall trees arched to form a cool dark green canopy overhead, providing a welcome respite from the glare of the setting sun. She began to slow her pace gradually until she was walking slowly, her head turning as she took in the silence and privacy that permeated the air.

She came to a halt when she reached the clearing, scanning the area for signs of her friend. In the last rays of the setting sun, the greenhouse seemed to shine with a dazzling emerald flame, its long shadow stretching towards her. There was a sudden flash of movement to her left in the furthest corner of the garden, where a girl was kneeling among a thick carpet of blossoms.

"Caroline! There you are!"

Caroline looked up at the sound of her friend's voice, one hand cupped gently around a wilting rose while the other doused it with water from a spray-bottle. Whereas Clarissa was fiery, short and upright like a poplar, she was tall and slender like a weeping willow, with creamy porcelain skin that shone to perfection. The curtain of long black hair framing a gentle face with sad blue eyes only heightened the resemblance: the silky tresses swayed as she rose, like drooping leaves in the breeze.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Clarissa pouted, placing her hands at her hips in a manner that many boys found extremely attractive. "There's something I have to tell you!"

"I'm sorry, Clarissa," Caroline replied, so softly that she almost went unheard. "I didn't know. I just wanted to come down and work in the gardens for a bit, it always relaxes me…"

"Yeah, yeah," Clarissa said, waving her hand dismissively. "Whatever. Anyways, you have to come with me right now, you won't believe—"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something as well," Caroline said slowly, her tone gentle but firm. She rose and pointed further into the shade of the trees, towards a solitary stone bench nestled alongside a wooden screen.

"It won't take long, will you come with me?"

Clarissa sighed and rolled her dark eyes in exasperation, recognizing the symptoms—clearly, Caroline was having one of her moments.

"Alright, _alright_, but make it fast, okay?"

The two girls sat down side by side on the bench. Now that she was closer, Clarissa could see that there was also a marble sculpture nearby, depicting an angel with a mournful smile. Shivering slightly despite the lack of cold, she continued to look around, her eyes tracing the path of the climbing roses on the wooden screen.

"This is my special place," Caroline said after a moment, leaning forwards and plucking a scarlet rose from the screen. "It's where I come when I want to be alone, when I have something I need to think about…"

She sighed and closed her eyes with a small smile, an almost perfect copy of the sculpture behind her.

"I'm sure you know by now about the Star Nexus Tournament," she continued, looking down at her hands with swanlike sadness, "and how I was selected to participate… Well, I've thought about it and I don't think—"

At this, Clarissa could no longer restrain herself. She got to her feet with a swift movement, her voice rising passionately.

"But that's what I've been trying to talk to you about!" she cried, her eyes flashing in vexation.

Caroline did not flinch at the unexpected outburst, but her fingers curled still more tightly around the rose's thorny stem. Suddenly she gave a soft cry of pain as the flower tumbled from her hands into the grass.

Clarissa's exclamations died upon her lips as Caroline raised a pale finger, spotted with a single bead of dark red blood. Both girls regarded the wound for a moment: Clarissa with a mixture of guilt and exasperation, while Caroline's blue gaze was intent, as if the drop of blood held the answer to all of the world's mysteries.

"You'll want to put something on that."

Clarissa yelped and turned in the direction of the sound, where a third girl was emerging from the deep shadow of the trees. Although she was not quite as tall as Caroline, the newcomer nevertheless towered over Clarissa, her bright green eyes filled with amusement and concern in equal amounts.

In comparison to the red- and white-skirted uniforms worn by the two girls, she was dressed for adventure. Several scratches marred her shapely legs, but if she felt any discomfort, she gave no indication. The girl came to a halt before the two Uria Reds, playing absentmindedly with a tress of dark green hair.

"Just who are you?" Clarissa demanded, attempting to draw the rags of her dignity around her after the unexpected intrusion. "And what do you think you're doing?"

With a single fluid movement, the newcomer took off her backpack and set it on the ground. She knelt and began to dig through it purposefully.

"My name is Vera Leigh," she answered brightly, handing Caroline a bandage wrapped around a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. The porcelain-skinned girl murmured her thanks and began treating the wound.

"And as for what I'm doing," she continued, sifting once more through her bag, "I'm conducting research, like always." She pointed with one hand vaguely into the trees, which seemed to extend a fair distance.

Clarissa frowned and crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. "Research? Are you some kind of botanist or something?" she asked, still not entirely convinced of the girl's intentions.

Vera laughed and shook her head. "Not quite, I think I'll leave that to my father," she replied, withdrawing a small jar from her backpack. She held it up for Clarissa: within its confines, a bizarre purple insect buzzed furiously against the glass.

Clarissa yelped again and sprang backwards, almost tripping over the bench.

"I hate bugs!" she wailed, smoothing her skirts as if an army of insects were crawling over her.

"Suit yourself," Vera shrugged, taking the girl's reaction in stride as she stored the jar once more.

Caroline made a soothing sound and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder; at her touch, Clarissa sat down, still breathing hard. The swan-like girl stood, her blue gaze focused on Vera, who gave her a bright, vague smile.

"You're one of the students chosen to participate in the Star Nexus Tournament," Caroline said slowly.

"That's right," Vera replied distractedly in a cheerful tone, looking around the area as if in search of more insects to study. "And you're Caroline Lace. I'm a Hamon Yellow, which means that I have a bit more seniority than you, but we won't worry about that. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The two girls exchanged a brief handshake before turning back to Clarissa, who seemed to have regained control over herself, although her hair was still in disarray.

"If you two are done with introductions," she said sarcastically, "I'll just tell my story, shall I? Anyways, I was getting some drinks with this boy from third period… Everything was going fine until I overheard someone talking about one of the workrooms on the library's third floor. I went to go check it out and it was true—someone had been using all of those computers to research you, Caroline."

At this last remark, her friend flinched and turned pale, as if Clarissa had struck her across the face. "What did you say?" she asked softly, a terrible pain blossoming her eyes.

"Research," Clarissa repeatedly bluntly, "just your basic background check, I guess… Your age, class schedule, your school record, that sort of thing…"

Caroline gasped and fell to her knees, her shoulders rising and falling in silent sobs. Vera gave Clarissa a disappointed look and rolled her eyes, as if to say, _How could you_?

The copper-skinned girl crossed her arms haughtily before gesturing to Caroline, as if to say, _Go on, you try_!

"There, there," Vera said uncertainly, kneeling next to the weeping girl and patting her awkwardly on the head like a small dog. "I'm sure everything will be, uh—okay, yes, very good, and then—"

Caroline continued to weep silently, her dark fair falling to form a curtain around her face. Vera sighed and surrendered in the face of the other girl's mysterious sorrow. She exchanged a concerned glance with Clarissa and then shrugged, utterly nonplussed as to the cause of Caroline's tears.

* * *

Adrienne enjoyed walking through the hallways of Neo Duel Academy, only too aware of the heads that turned and the eyes that gazed in admiration and envy as she and Alexander passed. Had she been one of the serpents she was so fond of, she would have been practically hissing with pleasure.

_Things are just as they should be_, she thought to herself in satisfaction, a breathtaking smile appearing on her features; immediately, the boys in the vicinity were smitten, convinced that they were the source of her happiness.

_Caroline Lace may have proven an annoyance at first, but thanks to Hayden's information, I'm confident we can deal with her_…

Although she was not cruel by nature like Alexander, Adrienne was nevertheless competitive and vain, and certainly not above resorting to harsh methods in order to protect her interests. As the Queen of Neo Duel Academy, she did not appreciate any developments that threatened her crown, and it was clear that selection of this year's tournament participants had disrupted the social hierarchy.

_I don't know what kind of aspirations Caroline Lace or those other Uria Red dorks might have_, she thought, _but Alex and I will show them soon enough that it doesn't pay to rock the boat_…

Her body moved fluidly as she matched Alexander's pace, the two of them walking side by side. As always, she found herself inexplicably drawn towards him, an attraction which went beyond her appreciation for his talent as a Duelist and her appreciation of his cold masculine beauty.

"Hey there, Adrienne! Can a pretty girl like you spare a moment?"

The Greek girl blinked at the voice and slowed her pace, her reverie temporarily interrupted. She turned, blue-black hair falling over her shoulders, and watched as a young man approached, his unbuttoned Raviel Blue blazer flaring behind him.

"Yes, Raphael?" she asked, her impatience poorly concealed as he came to a halt before her. If Alexander had heard Raphael's request he paid it no mind, continuing to make his way down the hallway without her.

Raphael Manganelli flashed her a bright smile, his intense brown eyes flashing up and down her body appreciatively. He was tall and athletic with dark blond hair that was worn short and slightly spiked in the front. A single silver stud glinted at his ear, catching the light from overhead.

"I wanted to congratulate you on placing into the tournament," he replied in a low smooth voice, marked slightly like hers with an accent. "It's no surprise that you did, but I figured you'd appreciate the compliment."

His grin widened, although Adrienne said nothing.

"Anyways, seeing as we're both participants, why don't you and I have a little practice date at my apartment? We can compare notes, maybe share some drinks while we brainstorm ideas…"

Raphael's voice trailed off suggestively, indicating just what kind of ideas he had in mind.

Adrienne smiled slowly and leaned in closer, until her lips were only a few inches away from his. Raphael could smell the fresh scent of her body as well as her perfume, a pleasant dry fragrance that made him think of pomegranate and snakeskin. Naturally, he resisted the urge to drink in the smell.

"You're sweet," she replied, placing a soft hand against his cheek and caressing him softly, her dark eyes smoldering.

"You're also completely out of your league."

Adrienne's tone changed from seductive to blistering so quickly that Raphael blinked in surprise.

"In case you didn't notice," she contained in the same disdainful tone, "I scored better than you did on the exam. I'm not interested in practicing with the likes of you, so take your little offer somewhere else."

She stopped caressing his face and smiled again.

"Good luck at the tournament, Raphael. I look forward to seeing you play."

She gave him a gentle, almost playful slap with her hand before straightening and walking away.

Raphael suppressed a growl as held up a hand to his face, as if her touch had burned him. He glanced at her evenly as she hurried back towards Alexander, who had finally noticed her absence and was waiting with crossed arms.

"I hope we get to Duel against each other, Adrienne," he called, his voice carrying down the hallway after her. "I'm sure that losing to me will change your mind about my offer."

He flashed her one last cocky smile and turned back the way he had come, ignoring the hopeful glances he drew from girls as he passed.

"What was that all about?" Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow as Adrienne fell back into place at his side.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she replied smoothly, the same pleased expression from before on her face.

_Alexander and I are the King and Queen of Neo Duel Academy and I'm not going to let anything change that_.

* * *

Caroline cried for almost five minutes before she straightened and rose, drying her eyes slowly. Even after weeping, her skin still shone in the dusk like moonlight.

"Forgive me," she said at last, her voice surpassingly calm after the episode. "I just wasn't expecting something like that to happen."

"Don't worry about it," Vera replied easily, rolling a blade of grass between her teeth as she reclined on the bench, her long legs crossed at the ankle. "It happens to all of us sometimes."

Clarissa, sitting next to the Hamon Yellow, gave her an incredulous look—evidently, she wasn't overly pleased with the seating arrangements.

"I should be going soon," Vera said suddenly, rising and tossing the blade of grass aside. She stretched luxuriously for a moment before relaxing and gazing amiably at the two girls.

"It's been an interesting afternoon, Clarissa, Caroline," she remarked. "I'm not really quite sure what's going on, but am I correct in assuming that you'll be participating in the tournament?"

Clarissa's eyes widened as she transferred her gaze from Vera to Caroline, who had never looked more frail, and yet somehow, determined.

"Yes, I think so," Caroline replied, much more firmly than Clarissa had ever heard her speak. "These problems aren't going to be solved unless I confront them directly, right?"

Vera winked roguishly in the direction of the stupefied Clarissa before nodding her agreement and smiling lazily.

"That's right. I'll be going now, but don't be strangers next time you see me in the halls."

She gave the two girls a bright smile and a wave before moving past them in the direction of the Hamon Yellow Dormitory; within moments, she had disappeared past the trees into the shadowy dusk.

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Clarissa asked tentatively, eying her friend as if she were a different person.

"I'm fine, Clarissa," Caroline answered softly. "I was just thinking of how Vera reminds me of someone I used to know, a long time ago…"

She took a deep breath as an invisible wind blew by them, carrying withered rose petals in its wake and raising a fading, sweet scent.

Clarissa blinked and shivered again as she regarded the sculpted angel behind Caroline, whose smile seemed slightly wider, if that were possible. She recognized that smell—it was the scent of _change_.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S Notes**: I honestly think that this has been my favorite chapter to write so far, despite the fact that it's a bit shorter than the others. I'm glad I can finally provide a bit more characterization; now that most of the main characters have been introduced and developed, you can expect to see some action in the next chapter. I would like to thank Lee Hi and a fantastic remix of her song _Rose_ for providing my background music while writing this chapter.

**CHARACTER Profiles**:

**Caroline Lovelace**

Age: 15

Hair Color: Black

Hairstyle: Long and straight, with some simple layers and bangs.

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5"9

Weight: 120 lbs.

Favorite/Signature Card: Unknown

Deck: Unknown

Personality: Gentle, timid, and generally gloomy. Protective of others and will not hesitate to stand up for them—something that she seems incapable of doing when it comes to standing up for herself.

Likes: Tending to flowers, being alone with her thoughts.

Dislikes: Arguments, cruelty.

**Vera Leigh**

Age: 16

Hair Color: Dark green

Hairstyle: Short and spiky in the back, with multiple layers of bangs and two long tresses in the front

Eye Color: Bright green

Height: 5"7

Weight: 105 lbs.

Favorite/Signature Card: Unknown

Deck: Unknown

Personality: Bright and naturally inquisitive, she is fascinated by the world around her and always yearns for new experiences. A bit distracted at times, but reliable.

Likes: Nice weather, conducting research in the field.

Dislikes: Complicated situations, uncomfortable clothing.

**Raphael Manganelli**

Age: 17

Hair Color: Dark blond

Hairstyle: Short, slightly spiked in the front

Eye Color: Dark blue

Height: 6"0

Weight: 175 lbs.

Favorite/Signature Card: Unknown

Deck: Unknown

Personality: A womanizer, Raphael mainly concerns himself with winning the heart of every girl in the school. Underneath his vanity and aggression, however, is an honest and well-meaning attitude which surfaces from time to time.

Likes: Womanizing, going to the gym.

Dislikes: Being rejected, eating junk food.

**Clarissa Frayne**

Age: 15

Hair Color: Dark brown

Hairstyle: Mid-length, worn in ringlets

Eye Color: Dark brown

Height: 5"4

Weight: 98 lbs.

Favorite/Signature Card: Unknown

Deck: Unknown

Personality: Friendly most of the time, although she's also easily irritated. She's more than a little self-centered and enjoys gossip, but she means well.

Likes: Going on dates, home-made beauty treatments.

Dislikes: Manipulative people, bad luck.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Star Nexus Tournament Begins! / ターン ５：スター・ネクサス・トーナメント、スタート！**

In the days that followed the announcement of the Star Nexus Tournament, life at Neo Duel Academy seemed to adopt a surreal quality, passing in a distorted haze. Classes and meals blended into one another, and even sleep offered little respite from the tension of the waking world.

For better or worse, the selected students had been thrust forcefully into the eyes of the public and every detail of their lives had become general knowledge. As the week wore on, graffiti messages began to appear across the school, proclaiming their support or expressing their disgust for certain students from the most unlikely places.

For Alexander and Adrienne, the King and Queen of Raviel Blue, this was nothing new. On the contrary, they seemed to thrive on the attention, turning more heads than ever as they walked confidently through the hallways. On the other hand, for those who had never suffered public scrutiny, life began to resemble a nightmare.

* * *

"Ms. Lovelace?"

Caroline blinked slightly as her name was called and turned towards the front of the room, where Professor Elrondale was waiting expectantly with crossed arms. For a moment, a dull roar filled the room as the rain pounded heavily outside.

"Yes, Professor?"

Professor Elrondale sighed and adjusted her glasses, tossing her dark pink locks with an impatient motion. She gestured to the holographic display behind her, an intricate mass of colored arrows attempting to dissect the Spell Speed mechanics of a specific situation.

"I was wondering if you could explain the first three links in this chain," she responded pointedly, in a tone that suggested she was affronted by Caroline's failure to pay close attention.

"Oh! Yes, of course!"

A few muted chuckles broke out across the room as Caroline got to her feet; she blushed furiously but did her best to ignore them, concentrating solely upon the exercise.

"In this case, the first chain is the effect of Harpies' Hunting Ground…"

When she had finished her recital she sat back down gingerly, unsure of whether or not she had interpreted the situation correctly. To her relief, Professor Elrondale nodded curtly in approval before returning to her lecture.

"Well done, although you might also consider the following situations…"

The Professor's voice faded away once more as Caroline's eyes drifted to the gloomy gray sky outside. Her expression softened for a moment as she drank in the soothing sound of the pouring rain.

A muted beep broke her reverie, followed by the sound of a ringing bell. As the rest of the students began to rise and shuffle out of the room, she gazed down at her holopad, the tool that students used to record notes and interact in class. At the top right of the screen, the message icon was flashing faintly.

As she pressed it, the anonymous message expanded to its full size, displaying a surprisingly realistic sketch.

With an unpleasant lurch, Caroline recognized herself, kneeling in the middle of a jeering crowd, hunched over from the stones they were hurling at her. Across from her, a golden crown graced Adrienne's head, viciously beautiful and disdainful in her victory.

A caption scrawled across the bottom of the drawing, inked in large letters: **GO HOME, ORPHAN**.

Tears dropped one by one onto the surface of the holopad, blurring the cruel illustration. After a moment, she realized they were her own; with shaking hands, she wiped her eyes.

"Caroline…?"

Suddenly Clarissa was by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder with a concerned look. Her eyes drifted towards the screen and hardened, though she said nothing. There was no need for words.

"I'm s-sorry," Caroline said after a moment, trying to regain her composure. She smiled through her tears at her friend. "It's stupid of me to react this way, isn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Clarissa snapped, though her tone was gentler than usual. "They're the stupid ones—Adrienne, Alexander, whoever sent this picture… because you're going to win this tournament, Caroline! I can feel it."

Caroline smiled again, although there was no true warmth to it—clearly, she was trying hard not to cry.

"You have to stay strong," Clarissa continued, returning to her usual bossiness. "Have you prepared your Deck for tomorrow? Let's meet up at the room after class, I know I'm not very good but I can help you practice…"

Caroline nodded her head automatically while Clarissa chattered away, suddenly overwhelmed by how grateful she was at having a friend.

* * *

As the sun set on the final day before the beginning of the Star Nexus Tournament, the pressure was almost palatable and emotions were running high on all sides. The students had long since divided themselves into distinct groups, each one supporting a different set of Duelists.

Everyone seemed eager to share their opinions: Daisuke and Leon watched bemusedly as complete strangers approached them—urging them to withdraw while they still had the chance—and smiled gratefully when a few of their classmates wished them luck.

"This is really happening, huh?" Daisuke asked a few hours later, leaning against the wall and gazing out the windows towards the night sky. He was clad in an overly large t-shirt and plaid pajama pants with dark socks.

"Of course it's happening," Leon replied nonchalantly. "And about time too!"

Daisuke chuckled as he watched Leon attempt to cross the room, tripping and cursing as he wove haphazardly between piles of clothing and stacks of textbooks.

The two boys shared a second floor room in one of the old buildings cramped into the Uria Red housing complex. It was sparsely furnished—two beds, a single dresser, a narrow closet, and a small fridge. Apparently, the Residence Life Association believed that these accommodations would encourage students to work harder in hopes of obtaining better housing options. Despite the fact that neither the air conditioning or heating ever seemed to work and the shower water was always cold, however, the two boys were fond of the room. It was the only place that they could really call home.

"What's the matter, Dai?" Leon asked, hurling himself forcefully onto the mattress, ignoring its squeal of protest. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now? Not after you beat that punk Valerian?"

Daisuke smiled and shook his head. "Nah, it's not that," he answered slowly, shifting on his windowsill perch. "I just can't believe that we're actually here—it almost seems _too_ perfect, if you know what I mean…"

Leon yawned and wrapped himself in several blankets until he resembled a caterpillar swathed in a thick multi-colored cocoon.

"Don't worry about it, man," he replied sleepily, curling his tall frame into a ball and facing the wall. "What does it matter how we got here? Tomorrow is the big day, it's our chance to prove that Uria Red isn't worthless…"

Daisuke nodded his agreement; a moment later, Leon's soft snores filled the room, like waves sweeping in and out of the sea. He looked down silently at the cards in his hand, taking comfort in the fact that his Deck had never failed him yet.

A dazzling flash of movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention; looking back towards the sky, he watched in amazement as the largest shooting star he had ever seen arched across the heavens, it silvery brilliance putting the crescent moon to shame.

Daisuke closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his Deck, making a simple but fervent wish. He waited for a moment, his heart pounding, his mind bursting with the star's light and his ears filled with the sounds of Leon's nocturnal chorus. After a few seconds, he relaxed and stood up, moving about as quietly as possible as he brushed his teeth and prepared for bed.

There was a soft click and then the lights faded slowly, leaving the room in darkness.

Almost directly across the campus, deep within the elaborate complex that housed Raviel Blue students, Adrienne was also watching the shooting star. A cool wind picked up as she leaned forward against the railing of the balcony, but she paid it no mind. For once, her dark gaze was soft as she allowed her mind to drift, remember the last time she had seen a shooting star.

_Make a wish, Adrienne_, a male voice reminded her cheerfully, the sound ringing from the depths of the distant past.

_I wish_…! came the obedient reply, the childish voice high with excitement and expectation, as if somehow inherently entitled to everything that was wonderful in life.

Adrienne laughed softly in derision and stood from the rail, her blue-black hair rippling in the breeze.

"Wishes are for fools," she hissed, her eyes narrowing as she watched the shooting star disappear over the horizon. "And I don't have time for fools."

The wind began to blow in earnest brow, broken only by the harsh thud as Adrienne returned to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

The air seemed charged with electric anticipation as the sun climbed to its zenith in the sky above Neo Domino City. The crowed streets of the futuristic metropolis were filled with even more pedestrians than usual as Duel Monsters fanatics flooded the city, eager to share in the excitement of the Star Nexus Tournament. Those who were fortunate enough to have purchased tickets had arrived at the stadium hours ago; for those who hadn't, they were left with little choice than to remain, crowding the streets and gazing at the massive holographic displays that flashed from the sides of buildings.

_This city has gone crazy_! Hayden thought, utterly disapproving as he watched the crowds surge across the streets, their loud cheers wafting ahead of them on the faint breeze.

As the most organized of individuals, Hayden disliked messiness instinctively, and there was no other word suitable for describing the current situation—_messy_. From somewhere behind him, he heard one of the other students whistle softly in appreciation.

The students were in a circular atrium at the south end of the stadium, scattered across the room in small groups, all of them waiting for the tournament to begin. Wide windows let in the sun and also provided a handy vantage point for observing the crowds below as they gathered, their voices slightly muted through the glass.

Hayden turned away from the window and decided to take the moment to study the other participants without interruption. His blue-gray gaze moved slowly to Daisuke and Leon, glued to windows across the room, sharing awestruck glances. He passed quickly over Vera Leigh, balanced precariously on her chair, a preoccupied expression on her face as she toyed absentmindedly with a dark green tress.

He had expected Caroline Lovelace to tuck herself away in some corner, and there she was—stunningly lovely, yet clearly uncomfortable by her surroundings. He was surprised to see that Raphael had joined her, his trademark cocky smile on his face as he leaned forward and whispered to her. Although Hayden was too far away to hear, he had a pretty good idea what Raphael had said—as he watched, Caroline shook her head, looking down at her lap with painful shyness and embarrassment.

_So that just leaves_…

He looked towards the center table where Alexander and Adrienne were sitting, deep in animated conversation. Despite the pressure and excitement around them, they seemed cool and unruffled, as if utterly certain of their victory.

Although Alexander finally seemed to have opened up a bit, Hayden nevertheless felt goosebumps at the sight of him and the way his cold, shining eyes never seemed to change. Adrienne, on the other hand, must have somehow become aware of Hayden's gaze, for she turned suddenly in her seat and gave a slow smile and a sultry wink.

Hayden blushed furiously and adjusted his glasses automatically.

_That just leaves the King and Queen_, he concluded, determined more than ever to teach the arrogant pair a lesson for their treachery.

"Good morning, students. Your attention, please."

The students turned as Headmistress Shirayuri entered the room, accompanied by a middle-aged man with a bushy black mustache, dressed in an elaborate suit with coattails, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"This is Yoshimura Ousuke," the headmistress said, introducing her companion with a graceful nod—as always, she seemed to exude elegance and serenity. "He'll serving as the master of ceremonies and announcer for the first rounds of the Star Nexus Tournament."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies and gentlemen," Yoshimura said, bounding forward, "a real pleasure!"

He waved eagerly at all of them and then bowed deeply. Adrienne rolled her eyes but made no remark, clearly unimpressed by the display.

"It's time for the tournament to begin," Shirayuri continued, smiling faintly at Yoshimura's enthusiasm. "If you will please follow me."

She glided from the room, Yoshimura bouncing at her side, the students trailing behind them.

Headmistress Shirayuri led them through hallway after hallway, past countless closed doors, until it seemed like they were completely lost. Yet some mysterious instinct seemed to guiding her, for she never hesitated.

"Keiko-san," Yoshimura marveled, his dark eyes shining. "After all these years… you still know this place like the back of your hand! I'm impressed!"

"Don't be so quick with your praise," she replied with a smile. "I must have played a hundred matches here, it's no great accomplishment that I still remember how to get around."

She finally came to a halt before one of the closed doors and turned towards the students. Nearby, two tunnels branched off, marked by the inscriptions above each doorway: **PLAYER ONE** and **PLAYER TWO**.

"The other participants are waiting inside," she said. "As you may be aware, some of them are previous Academy students. However, alumni or not, all of them are professional Duelists—that means that they'll fight with all their power to secure victory, and I expect you to do the same."

Her gaze softened as she regarded the group and a slightly maternal expression appeared on her features.

"Remember who you are and what you represent," she added. "And take pride in your skills as a Duelist! I wish you all the best of luck."

She swept away while Yoshimura ushered them one by one into the room.

Although he wasn't the first one to enter the room, Hayden immediately scanned the area, taking in the sight of the professional Duelists that would soon become his opponents. Like the students of Neo Duel Academy, they seemed to be a diverse group—young and old, black and white, they appeared to come from all kinds of backgrounds.

"So these are the kids, huh?"

The voice came from the far end of the room, where a muscular woman was leaning against the wall, a playful smile on her face. She was tall with beautiful black skin and violet eyes, her braided hair held back in a ponytail under a rakishly tilted cap.

Hayden blinked as he recognized Sasha Alterre, a former Raviel Blue and one of the most popular players in the professional league. At her side was an elegant man with long dark hair clad in a gray suit with a maroon cravat, scribbling furiously into a sketchpad—Edgar de Boit, the gentleman Duelist.

"That depends who's asking," Alexander replied coolly, crossing his arms. "You seem awfully young to be calling us kids."

Sasha's smile widened while one of the older men burst in laughter, roaring at the boy's nerve. At his side, a heavy-browed youth scowled in disapproval.

"You'd better watch out, Sasha," the first man chuckled, pulling on his gray-streaked beard, "that one means business!"

_General McLagger_, Hayden thought, recognizing the man from some of the matches he had watched as a child many years ago. _Out of retirement, perhaps_?

He continued his examination of the room, although he wasn't able to identify any of the other Duelists.

In addition to the sullen youth, there was was a petite young woman with porcelain skin and a high-collared, short sleeved red dress in the Chinese style, embroidered in gold. She appeared to be ignoring the newcomers, and was deep in conversation with a jovial, flame-haired young man. To the side, a veil-shrouded figure waved in a friendly manner, although only her dark eyes were visible, dancing with amusement. Finally, in the far corner of the room, three men sat in stony silence. One of them was extremely muscular with pale blond hair, clad in a black trench coat, his eyes obscured behind a pair of deep blue glasses. The other two were even more mysterious than the veiled woman, for they wore black robes and hoods that completely obscured their faces.

_An odd looking bunch, if there ever was one_, Hayden thought dismissively, annoyed that his results had proven less than conclusive. Despite their eccentric attire, however, it was clear that winning this tournament wouldn't be easy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Yoshimura said, clearing his throat rather pompously, "if you would please attend to me."

The master of ceremonies flourished his arms grandly, the holographic projectors that served as his cufflinks blinking into life. A square window appeared before the group, hovering in midair, displaying the names of the sixteen participants.

"If you have no objections," he continued, twiddling his mustache once more, "I will now begin the selection process. Randomizer, activate!"

With a mechanized beeping, the display came to life, the names flashing across its surface almost too quickly to be read. Hayden blinked, slightly dizzy from trying to keep up.

"And… STOP!"

With a final beep, the randomizer came to a halt, tracing golden lines between the two Duelists that would participate in the first match.

**LEON DREIDT vs. SASHA ALTERRE**

The students turned as one towards Leon, who seemed rather paler than usual, if determined. His spiky dark hair bristled as he gazed across the room at Sasha, who stretched luxuriously like a cat.

"Looks like we're up," she said, flashing him a cocky smile in anticipation.

The two left the room together, although Daisuke managed to flash his friend a thumbs-up as they passed. Meanwhile, the remaining students seated themselves, only too aware of the eyes upon them.

_This is certainly an interesting start_, Hayden observed, watching the screens that dominated the walls of the room, displaying the sunlit stage at the heart of the stadium. He was determined to play close attention to all of the matches—it was never too early to start formulating strategies for future rounds.

Raphael, on the other hand, seemed to have reached a different conclusion.

"A Uria slacker against a former Raviel?" he yawned loudly, kicking his legs onto the table in front of him. "That's a no-brainer, wake me up when it's over, will you?"

Daisuke smiled at Raphael, although his brown eyes seemed to radiate intensity.

"Trust me," he said, "Leon's got a power that's entirely his own. He's going to fight for Uria Red with everything he's got… You won't want to miss a second of this."

* * *

Leon's steps seemed to echo unnaturally loudly as he walked down the tunnel towards the center of the stadium, his thoughts racing in anticipation of the battle that lay ahead. In spite of the confident attitude he displayed with Daisuke earlier, he was still much nervous than he would have cared to admit.

With a start, he came to the end of the tunnel, a smooth blank wall. He gazed at it in confusion for a moment, utterly nonplussed, before the floor beneath sprung into motion.

Leon muffled a yelp as the platform spiraled upwards at an alarming speed, raising him through the opening in the ceiling. When it came to a halt, he was standing at one end of the stage, while Sasha waved mockingly at him from the other.

The roars of the crowd engulfed him like a wave, echoing from all sides as hundreds of spectators cheered for their favorites, packed tightly in the stands. Leon straightened instinctively at the sound of crowd, feeling his blood surge in response. Although his nervousness hadn't vanished completely, he felt it being tempered by another feeling he knew very well—the burning desire to Duel.

"EVERYBODY, LISTEN~!"

Magnified tenfold by the stadium's elaborate speaker system, Yoshimura's voice echoed throughout the arena, cutting over the low roar of the crowds.

"The first match of the Star Nexus Tournament will now begin!" he announced. "Leon Dreidt against Sasha Alterre! Duelists, take your positions!"

"I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl," Leon called to Sasha, sliding his Deck into his Duel Disk. "I'm playing for real!"

"That's mighty sweet of you, precious," Sasha crooned in reply, clearly unimpressed. "But don't do me any favors. You'll need all of your lessons if you want to play against me!"

"DUEL!" they cried, as their Life Points soared to 4000.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S Notes**: Alright everyone, thanks for your patience! I'm sure some of you are getting a bit annoyed by the story's slow pace, but I tell you—good things come to those who wait! I wanted to take some time to describe the tense atmosphere at Neo Duel Academy and provide a bit more characterization for Caroline. But finally, it's time—the stage is set, in other words! I'm really happy to announce that the Star Nexus Tournament has begun, and from now on, we'll be seeing loads more action and fast-paced development, starting with a match between Leon and Sasha. I'm looking forward to the chance to narrate Leon exclusively and establish him as a character completely separate from Daisuke. Stay posted for the next chapter and please sound off in the comments below!


End file.
